Thank You, My Friend
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: No yaoi. Hear the thoughts of a man gone mad from three years of torture.


I own a tea kettle...not this....  
  
*sleeps*  
  
The Darkness...  
  
In the darkness, no one has to look at me, they can just sit their and fill their bellies.  
  
I like the dark.  
  
I used to hate it. All the ghosts, always keeping me up at night.   
  
But now, these ghosts are my saviors.  
  
They talk to me, and listen to me. I tell them how I came to be here. How I came to be.   
  
I hate the days, the mornings I used to love.   
  
That's when they tear into me. They lash, and laugh at my pain. They encourage me to fight back, and I always do, even though I know what will happen.  
  
I hate the light, and cherish the darkness.  
  
That is when they seem to become afraid of me. Because they know all the spirits drift to me. They feel it. They know, that the ghosts are with me, so they don't come to hurt me.  
  
I was captured and brought here with them.  
  
They laughed, as they hit my friends, hurting them, while they dragged me away.  
  
I heard them call out my name, until it was nothing more than a whisper on the wind.  
  
I've given up hope that they're alive and coming for me.   
  
Three years is a long time to wait. A very long time. The demon's think they have driven me to insanity. Oh they have, but you can never be too sure what a man who has lost everything, including his mind, will do.  
  
If my past self had thoughts like I have now, he would have shrunken away, would have winced, and shake his head at these hideous thoughts.  
  
They make me smile.  
  
Dam* the sun. It rises, every morning....it comes back up mocking me. Telling me I'm going to be tortured through out the day again, and beg for the darkness to come. Beg.  
  
I've begged....  
  
Looking back, I hate the thing I am now.  
  
No man, no noble kind gentle soul as I always yearned to be.  
  
Twisted, bitter and ugly...I beg for death, and beg for life. And I always beg for the night and the ghosts to stay.  
  
...  
  
But today, no one will touch me. I'm going to end this today...I have past my breaking point. I have lost it all. Lost myself...  
  
A smile falls on my lips, I'm going to kill today.  
  
A demon kicked me, and now I'm laughing. It's all entirely funny. Everything, this has just gotten so hileariose....so fun.  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
"He's laughing!"  
  
"So...he really has lost it!"  
  
Laughter, and they kick me again. They don't know haw far I'm past the breaking point. Very far...Very far. My laughter, it makes me feel a sense of peace. I have been in such pain, and have never laughed or smiled.  
  
Though I'm laughing for a bad reason...it feels so good to laugh.  
  
...  
  
But I bet it feels even better...  
  
...  
  
TO KILL!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's here! We've finally found him!" Yusuke cried, his voice breaking with emotion. Kuwabara had been gone for three years, and they'd been searching without any clues.   
  
Finally they had found one, and now they were in the same realm Kuwabara was.  
  
"I hear something out in that field!" Kurama said pointing. Hiei had gone silent.   
  
He was being realistic. Thoughts of everything that had happened to Kuwabara, everything that might have happened. He was the only one who knew, Kuwabara would not be the same when they found him.  
  
They ran over the hill, and froze at what they saw.  
  
Tears poured down Yusuke's face and he fell to his knees.  
  
Kuwabara was laughing, as he ripped the demon's apart. Many screamed for mercy, and begged, but he kept killing with some unknown strength caused by madness. He laughed at the dawn and shouted. "THERE IS NO LIGHT! NOT ANYMORE! THERE IS ONLY THE DARKNESS! ONLY THAT!"   
  
His madness rang in his voice, and the group had to turn their heads as he sunk his mouth into the flesh of a demon, ripping out a chunk.  
  
Hiei pulled out his sword. "Koenma warned us of this Yusuke...you know what we have to do...If we take him back to the spirit world and get help...he will not change, Koenma has told us so." Hiei accepted the silence, and made his way over to Kuwabara.  
  
He was making growls as he bit into the flesh, tearing it to pieces, sick laughter bubbling out of his throat. Hiei was stopped by a hand. Yusuke took the sword, and made his way to Kuwabara.   
  
"He is my best friend...I'll do it."  
  
Kuwabara turned, and Yusuke felt hope when he saw faint recognition in his eyes. Then Kuwabara laughed, "No...no you are not him...another ghost to torment me...I'LL KILL YOU!" He kept laughing, and leapt at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke pierced the sword through Kuwabara's waist, and he starred at him, eyes wide. Yusuke watched all sorts of things leave Kuwabara's eyes, and suddenly Kuwabara's eyes were back to normal.  
  
He looked down at himself, and then back at Yusuke.  
  
He smiled, and rest the top of his head on Yusuke's chest.   
  
"Thank you, my friend."  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
And the light fully covered the sky. 


End file.
